Like Snow
by BreadedShrimp
Summary: Chapter VI up :: Haku is use to being called a shy outcast, but decides to change for the better when he enters a new school. But things are like before and Haku may need a certain someone to help him open up to others. ZabuxHaku. R&R please.
1. I: New Student

**_Author's Notes:_** **_Disclaimer at my profile and don't be surprised if any characters tend to be OOC, because I have a habit of doing that._**

* * *

**Like Snow**

He was never any good at making friends. He wasn't known for going up to a person and striking up a casual convesation. Or being random and funny to get attention. That just wasn't him. It wasn't his style at all. He usually kept to himself and read suspense novels at his seat. He drew vivid pictures from his imagination. He also took time to just stare silently outside at the window. He was just that way. And because he was like that, he was considered an outcast. But now... He had a chance of not being labeled as an outcast anymore. A chance to make new friends and be popular. This was his only chance as he entered Konoha High School. He decided he would no longer be labeled as Shy Haku: the outcast.

* * *

"Hey Zabuza," a silver haired lanky teen said lazily, leaning against a random locker. Zabuza, the other teen, turned from his locker and gave a blank stare. "What do you want, Kakashi?" was all he muttered before turning back to his locker. Kakashi gave a sigh and opened his orange porn book and began to flip through the pages. "It's the first day of being a senior and you're not happy? One more year out of this hell hole, Zabuza and you're acting like this?" Zabuza ran his hand over his spikey dark brown hair and let out a muffled sound. Instead of concetrating on what Kakashi said, he was staring at the blue cloth that covered most of Kakashi's face. He never understood why both of them decided to cover their faces like so. Zabuza wrapped bondage around face while Kakashi had some sorta weird blue cloth carefully placed around his. They have been doing it over the past years and it was some weird sign of their friendship.

A hand suddenly waved in front of the tall senior's face. "Yo... Zabuza." Zabuza looked at Kakashi's face. "Have you even been listening to what I was saying?" "Sorry, no." was all Zabuza could say. Kakashi gave a chuckle. "Well... whatever." Kakashi shrugged. "Come on, let's go to class before we're late. Wouldn't want you having to make up another lame excuse like last year." Zabuza said as quickly slammed his locker shut. They then walked off into the crowds of teenagers.

* * *

"You're name, miss?" A busty blonde woman asked as soon as Haku entered the noisy classroom. He gave a sigh. He was so use to being called a girl that he didn't even consider it as an insult. "Haku Yuki," he said softly. The woman looked at her clipboard and her aqua eyes widen. "Oh... Im sorry. You have such feminine features..." She trailed off confused. "If any one gives you shit about it, just report it to me, kay? ... By the way, just call me Tsunade. No Mrs. or Ms. please. That makes me feel old." Haku gave a small nod. "Alright, well then...." She looked at the massive mess of teens out of their seats talking, throwing objects, or running around like they were on fire. "Why don't we find you a seat?" Haku let a small sweat drop fall. How on earth was he to find a seat when people were out of their assigned seats and running about?

"Attention class..." Tsunade started out in a normal tone. When she realized no one heard her, her left eye started to twitch. Haku slowly backed away a bit when he noticed that. "CLASS MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?!" All students freezed and turned their heads to the front. That's when the talking had began: "Who's she?" "Oooo... She's prudy." "Sakura, im more attractive than she, right?" Haku looked nervously at Tsunade. Tsunade gave a annoyed look and pointed at Haku. "This is Haku everyone. He's new here. Play nice, alright?... By the way, everyone get back to your seats, so we can find one for Haku, kay?" With that, everyone started to talk while finding their seats: "She's a he?" "No way!" "Wow!" Once everything was settled, Tsunade looked out into the crowd and looked disgusted. "Naruto and Gaara... If you plan on making out in my classroom, don't bother to come at all." Everyone started to burst out laughing. "Sorry teach," A happy-go-looking blonde teen said as he got off the red head's lap and back to his own seat.

Tsunade looked a bit more and saw three empty seats. "Oh great," the busty woman said sarcastically. "Has anyone seen Kakashi or Zabuza?" That's when the door slammed wide open and the two came in. Tsunade growled. "You're late!" she screeched. Kakashi scratched his head and Zabuza leaned against the wall. "Well you see..." Kakashi began out. "I don't want to hear another one of your lame excuses, Kakashi," Tsunade cut him off, but that didn't stop the silver haired senior. "An old woman happened to be locked up in a locker and we..." "Kakashi, just listen to the old hag." Zabuza said lazily. Tsunade's eyes turned fire red as soon as she heard that. "Old woman......????! ME?! That's it, you two caused enough problems! Get to your seats this instant before I send you to the dean's office!" Tsunade barked out. Haku stood with a blank look on his face. Tsunade marched to her desk in a huff and soon realized that Haku was still standing there.

"Haku, as much as I don't want you sitting next to those two, the only available seat is next to Zabuza. Zabuza, Kakashi... This is Haku. He's new here. Be nice to him or else." Haku quietly walked down the aisle of desks and took a seat next to Zabuza. Once settled, Haku glanced at Zabuza to find that the senior was staring at him. "Hi," Haku said politely already hitting himself metally on the head. Wasn't he suppose to be outgoing, funny, and random? Instead he was being the same as he was in his old school. Zabuza looked at him. "Hi."

And this was the beginning of a new friendship...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. II: Same Eyes

**_Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Only three, but those three did encourage me to write more._**

* * *

**Like Snow**

Haku gently brushed one of his two long bangs out of his face as he gave off a small sigh. He looked down at his paper to see that he had indeed doodled on it from boredom. No, Ms. Tsunade was not a boring teacher at all. Neither was the poetry that the busty blonde woman passed out to the class. It's just that he had too much on his mind, he supposed. He looked up at the front of the room to see Ms. Tsunade scribbling something on the board.

"May I have your attention class!" her voice boomed out. Once she had the class's attention she pointed at the board. "For tonight, you are to write a short poem about yourself. About your habits, your hobbies, your likes and dislikes... Anything you can think about yourself," she calmly stated. The whole class started to whine and grumble. "Oh please! This is a simple assignment! You don't have to research or even think about it! This is first grade homework!" Haku gave another sigh. A piece about himself. He didn't really think highly of himself and coming in with a poem that belittled himself, would probably make Ms. Tsunade concerned. God, it would make any teacher concerned. The last thing Haku needed was to be sent to the school's counselor's office to see if he was suicidal or something.

Haku turned to look at Zabuza. The only thing he had uttered to the senior thus far was a simple "Hi." Haku wanted to kick himself for doing that. Why didn't he start off with a cool slang like "Sup" or "Hey?" But noooo, Haku had to be a polite timid teen. He watched Zabuza talk to the other senior called Kakashi. Jeez, if only he wasn't so self-conscious, he might be talking to the senior right now. Haku was very much lost in thought that he was still staring at the spikey haired teenager.

"Yo Zabuza. Looks like the new kid has a crush on you," Kakashi stated as he pointed to the dazed Haku. Zabuza turned to look at the new kid in class and raised an eyebrow. He then waved his hand in front of the boy. "Hey.. Hey kid...?" Haku eyes suddenly widen and his face quickly turned pink. "Im sorry," was all Haku could utter at the moment without his voice accidently cracking from embarrassment. Haku turned away from the two only to have a hand grabbed his shoulder and turn him back to the face them. Haku let out a confused face when he realized the hand belong to Zabuza. "Kid, you need to stop being so uptight," Zabuza said in a gruff tone. Haku let out a small smile and quickly looked down to his feet nervously. " Im sorry," he said once more. Kakashi gave a small chuckle. "You're embarrassing him," the silver haired teen said. Haku once again turned away and the two seniors let him go.

"Hm... He's no fun," Kakashi stated boredly. No fun? What was that suppose to mean? Haku couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows and then the loug ring of the bell ripped him away from his thoughts. End of the period already? Soon everyone started to scramble out of their seats, pushing their way to the door. Haku gave a careless look and put the strap of his messager bag over his shoulder. He looked on over to see Zabuza and Kakashi casually talking and making their way to the door. Ugh... His first impression so far? ....Terrible. He soon made his way out and walked to his next class.

* * *

"Hey Haku! Hakuuuu!!!!" Came a booming energetic voice over the enormous crowd of students. Haku turned and gave a smile. So far the only friend he had made was a young blonde hyper boy named Naruto. Naruto had ended up being in all of his morning classes (literature, advance algebra, gym, and photography) and now it seemed the two had the same period for lunch as well. "Hey Haku!" Naruto yelled once more as he came to a halt in front of the raven haired introvert. "Yes, Naruto?" Haku said with a hopeful look. It seemed that he wasn't going to end up eating lunch by himself after all. "Haku, come eat lunch with meeeeeeee!" Naruto said happily, as he held out his little froggie change purse in front of the boy. "See? I saved all my money up so I can eat out, rather than eat the school lunches they serve here." Naruto then made a disgusted look and pointed to the mac and cheese they were serving today. 

"Well... Alright then. It's a good thing I decided to bring my money as well." Haku said as he pulled out from his jacket's pocket, his wallet, which had some weird funky design, making a mask, on it. Naruto then let out a big grin. "Cool. let's get going! I can't wait to show you to all my friends!!!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing onto Haku's hand, and pulling him into the foyer, near the theater. I can't wait to show you to all my friends? Naruto made it seem like Haku was a new little puppy that was there to make all is friends envious. Haku raised an eyebrow, but then stopped and instead, let out a huge grin. He had promised that he was no longer going to be the uptight social outcast he once was. He was just going to have to go with it. And soon a laugh escaped his slightly parted lips and he then squeezed the blond boy's hand.

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long?" A tall black spikey haired teen muttered as he leaned against the school building. "Be patient, Sasuke. He had photography last, so it may take him a bit," A pink haired girl, wearing a red casual dress, said as she started to pick some flowers on the school ground. "Tsk, Tsk. Sakura, you should know that Sasuke is impatient when it comes to Naruto," Kakashi said right behind the pink haired girl, causing her to shriek. "When did you get here?!" She cried out as she pointed a fnger towards the silver haired senior. "Just a minute ago." Kakashi then look behind him. "Zabuza has this lunch period too." "Charming," was all Sakura said, "So does Gaara." She pointed at the red head, cloeaked in all black, that suddenly appeared next to Sasuke. 

"Hello," was all Gaara said as he took a seat next to the black haired punk. "Where is Naruto?" the red head then said as he looked around for the hyper young blond. "Should be here any second now, actually," Sakura said as she glanced at her black with hot pink trimming wrist watch. It was then silent, for no one knew what else to say, but soon a pair of quick pacing thuds upon the ground could be heard.

"SAKURA!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pounced upon the young sophomore and glomped her. She shrieked once more and soon stopped when she realized who it was. "NARUTO!" She shrieked, "Don't scare me like that, idiot!" She gave a playful punch to his head and was about to continue on talking, when she noticed a very beautiful timid girl standing behind him. When did Naruto get a girlfriend? The pink haired sophomore girl looked confused. "Naruto... When did you get a girlfriend?" Suddenly, Sasuke and Gaara rised to their feet. Their eyes flashed with jealously. Haku turned red at the comment and quickly stared down at the floor. Naruto turned to look back at Haku. "Uhhhh.... Sakura..." Naruto began, but was soon cut off by Kakashi. "That's not a girl," the lanky tall senior casually stated. Sakura could only remain flabbergast as Haku gave an embarrassed nod.

"This is Haku," Naruto stated mirthfully as he gestured his hands toward the long raven haired sophomore. "He just moved here from Greenland, but he was born here though." Naruto continued to ramble about the new student, when Sakura stepped in. "Shouldn't we get going now? I am starting to get hungry." Naruto suddenly stopped blabbering and started to agree as well. "Where shall we eat?" Zabuza said boredly, but managed to sneek a peek at Haku. "Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Haku's hand once more, leading the way. Sasuke and Gaara growled with jealously as they and the rest trailed behind the two sophomores up ahead.

* * *

Haku didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed. Naruto had ordered three bowels of miso ramen and three more bowels of pork flavored ramen, same with Sasuke; Gaara only ordered two bowels of ramen, claiming he wasn't very hungry and Sakura did the same as well; then Kakashi and Zabuza ordered three bowels of soba noodles for themselves; while Haku just ordered some tsukimi udon, feeling very weird about it. As soon as they recieved their orders, they all agreed to sit at a booth. Gaara sat inside, Naruto in the middle, and Sasuke at the end on one side, while Haku sat inside, Zabuza in the middle, and Kakashi at the end on the other side. Sakura decided to grab a chair and once settled, they all began to eat. 

That's when Haku was flooded with a million questions. What was it like where he use to live? Did he have any pets? What was his favorite color? Did he miss his friends? What were his friends like? Just a whole bunch of questions and Haku answered them as best as he could. Then came the more personal questions: Did he have any fetishes? If so, what were they? What did he look for in a person? Was he single? Haku was turning red as more questions flew at him.

"S'ok if you're single." Naruto said with a mouthful of miso ramen. "I guess you can say im sorta single, but sorta dating," He then glanced at Sasuke and Gaara and gave off a sly smile. Haku gave a confused look. "Those three are fuck buddies," Zabuza suddenly leaned closer to Haku and whispered. Then Zabuza glanced at Kakashi who was being babied by Sakura. "And those two are dating," the tall senior whispered once more. Haku nodded as he slurped down some noodles. "What about you?" Haku suddenly asked curiously. This caused the older teen to chuckle. "I'm single. Why do you ask? Interested?" Zabuza smirk a bit. "No... I'm not..." Haku stuttered but went silent when a rough hand rested on his thigh. It obviously belonged to Zabuza. Haku turned bright red and looked down at his bowel of noodles. The hand began to caress his thigh, moving upwards toward his crotch. Haku let Zabuza continue, not knowing whether he should tell the senior to stop or not.

It continued, till it was time to leave. As they all walked in the school, Zabuza stopped and grabbed his arm, causing the others to look behind. "It's okay, I just need to talk to him for a second," Zabuza said. Once the others left, Zabuza turned to the younger teen and gave off a heated hungry look. "You need to stand up for yourself or you'll have many people taking advantage of you," He stated roughly. "You should have told me to stop." Haku looked down at his feet, only to have Zabuza lift his chin up so that Haku was looking at him rather the floor. "Im sorry," was all Haku could choke out. He was embarrassed and he stared into the eyes of the senior in front of him. Zabuza let go of his arm. "It's fine. You're just... too nice. You're the type that ends up hurting themselves for others." Zabuza then walked off.

"Wait," Haku said as he ran to catch up with the senior. "I guess I owe you one." "Owe me? What for?" Zabuza questioned. "Well... You showed me that I should stand up for myself more. I owe you one now," Haku said and gave off a smile. "Well... Okay," Zabuza said. "Besides... I don't mind owing you one since we carry the same eyes." And with that Haku ran off, leaving a confused Zabuza. "Same eyes..?" Suddenly a flash of Haku's eyes entered his mind.

"I guess we do."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. III: Getting too friendly

_**Author's Notes: Very sorry for the long wait. Too many things were going on, but I promise more frequent updates since there's no sxhool for me thanks to it being summer! Yay!**_

_**

* * *

**_**  
Like Snow**

After lunch, the day flew by fast, with biology, history, and art. As soon as the clock hit 2:50, the school bell rang madly, causing all students to quickly gather their things and dash to their lockers or out of the building. Haku looked over at his art teacher who had spiky white hair, two long red lines trailing down from his eyes to his cheeks and wore a simple grey shirt, topped over with a red vest, and white slacks. "Mr. Jiraiya?" Haku asked politely, unsure of whether to just call him Jiraiya like everyone else. The teacher turned to him, "Yes, dear?" Haku just gave a sigh. As soon as he walked in the art room, he discovered how much of a pervert the teacher was. Jiraiya pounced on him like a cat would to a mouse, complimenting the young boy, calling him lovely and such. Even when he found out that Haku was a boy, he still hit on the poor boy.

"I was wondering where should I put the pastels?" Haku said as he held up the bin full of oil pastels. Jiraiya smiled. "Just leave them on the table, dear. I'll take care of it later." Haku nodded and set the bin down. "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Jiraiya," he said as he walked out of the room. "Yes, yes. You too, Haku," was all Haku could make out before entering the clattery school halls. The long haired boy slowly made his way to his locker and filled his messenger bag with some text books, then made his way out of the building. "Great…" Haku muttered under his breath, remembering he had to walk home, since both his parents worked. He looked up at the clear blue sky, watching a flock of seagulls fly above him. As they passed he stared at the fluffy white clouds for a while, not realizing someone was calling his name.

"Haku! Haku! HAKUUUU!" Haku suddenly jolted and turned to the voice, which belonged to none other than the hyper blond named Naruto. "Naruto…" The pretty boy said quietly and noticed the blond was squeezed in a red convertible, with the other people he met at lunch, including Zabuza. "Haku! Come over here!" Naruto yelled and waved him over. The pretty boy did as told, and made his way over to the vehicle. "What is it?" he asked. "A bunch of us are hanging out at my place today! Wanna join us?" The spiky blond asked cheerfully and motioned the raven hair boy to join them in the car. Haku looked at his messenger bag, filled with homework due the next day. "I don't think I can, Naruto… I have too much…" "Oh, come on!" Naruto cut him off, "We can do that at my place if you want! We're going to be watching movies, playing games, and whatnot! Come join us!"

"Yeah!" Sakura chirped in, having already grown fond of the boy, due to having him in her biology and history class and getting to know him. Haku looked up at the sky. "Hey pretty boy! Quit day dreaming and get in the car!" Zabuza growled as he gripped the steering wheel. "Very well," Haku said and opened the back door, squeezing next to Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. "Alright!" Naruto cheered. And soon they were off. Naruto started to babble cheerfully as the car past a bunch of houses, and students walking home. Haku just looked out of the window, not noticing that a certain someone was staring at him through the rear mirror. It wasn't long before they were in front of a dark brown apartment building and not too long before Haku was pushed out of the car, with a grumbling Sasuke following him.

Haku landed flat on his bum on the gravel and had the angsty boy shoved into him. "Sorry," the dark spiky hair boy muttered, while getting up and then helping him up. "It's okay," Haku said and noticed that Sasuke hand's lingered a bit longer than he had expected it to. "We're here!" Naruto squealed while shoving his hands into his pants' pocket to retrieve his keys. He then made a mad dash to the building, with Gaara and Sasuke trailing closely behind him. Sakura turned to the remaining three boys: Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku. "Come on. We should catch up before they decide to not care we're there and do it on the living room floor." Haku was dumbfounded. "But aren't his parents home or something? Or do they work?" he just had to ask. Kakashi looked over at Sakura, while Zabuza just gave a sigh and said, "Wanna take this one, girl?" Sakura gave a huff at the tall senior and then looked at Haku. "His parents are dead. Naruto lives on his one with Gaara and Sasuke."

"Oh…" Haku looked down. "Sorry." "It's okay. You didn't know," Sakura said and then turned to the building, "Let's get going."

* * *

The place was a bit shabby. Empty ramen cups decorated the counters and tables, while game consoles covered the floor in front of the television. The coffee table been cluttered with opened cookie packets and a bowl full of those smiley little goldfish crackers. Haku noticed that Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were no where to be seen and as if he was reading his mind, Zabuza muttered, "Probably already fucking each other's brains out right now." And on cue, a loud moan escaped from a closed door. "Yup," was all Kakashi muttered. "So what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked as she went over to the kitchen and open the fridge, grabbing a few half empty bottles of soda. "Play a game, do homework and study, watch a movie?" the pink hair girl suggested.

Haku looked over to Zabuza and Kakashi, noticing that they could care less. "Well, I don't care what you plan on doing, but I need to get on my homework," he said as he went over to the small round kitchen table. Kakashi nudged Zabuza toward Haku and gave the tall spiky haired senior a wink. Zabuza just muttered and went to follow the younger teen. Sakura looked at Kakashi and stretched, "Well, I'm going to watch some tv. Come on, Kakashi." She then looped her arms around the silver haired teen and dragged him away from where Haku and Zabuza were sitting.

"So, do you know when that poem is due?" Haku asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Poem?" Zabuza asked confused. The younger teen gave him a weird look. "You know," Haku began, "The one Tsunade assigned us?" "Oh… Yeah," was all Zabuza could say but finished off with, "she didn't give us a due date." "Oh," Haku realized he was right. All she said was that they had to write a poem for homework, but she didn't even mention when it was due. "Funny," Haku said and realized he was holding a blank sheet of paper. "We might as well do it in case it's due tomorrow." Zabuza chuckleda bit and replied, "I highly doubt it. Tsunade always forgets what she assigns and such. I've had her before in my sophomore year." "I see," the long haired teen said as he stared once again at the blank sheet of paper.

The awkward silence quickly returned and all Haku could think was how much of an idiot he was. What happened! He was just doing fine. Come on, he thought to himself. Say something witty! But… What if he said something stupid or made a fool of himself? Oh god, why would that big oaf of a senior care? Wait a sec… Haku's eyes widened a bit. When did he suddenly care what Zabuza thought? His cheeks started to fade into a light hue of pink. Oh no, I'm blushing, aren't I? Haku thought as he suddenly covered his face, which caused the other teen to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Zabuza asked a bit concerned. It looked like the poor boy was having a nose bleed or something. When Haku didn't reply, Zabuza decided to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Hello? Hey kid, are you okay?" "I'm alright," was all the senior got out of the younger teen. "I see," he said. Zabuza gave a sigh and then got up. "Well, I'm going to go. I didn't come over here to hear Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara getting it on in the other room and to have Sakura and Kakashi making out just a few feet from us," he said and pointed over to the couch in the living room where the couple was snuggling. He turned to Haku, "Wanna get out of here?" "And where would we go?" Haku asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well I was going to just drop you off to your house the go home." Zabuza said bluntly. "Oh, that's…" Haku said, but was suddenly pushed against the wall by the senior.

"But if you want to do something with me, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. IV: Is this love?

_**Author's notes: I feel like I rushed too much on this chapter. If so, very sorrie, but I have decided instead of making this sotry be a week about how Haku and Zabuza falling in love, I want it to be the first two days of Haku being in school and falling in love with Zabuza. I know you think that's too fast to fall and love and such, but I think I could make it flow nciely together and how can you deny true love from happening in only two days?**_**  
**

**

* * *

Like Snow **

_"Oh, that's…" Haku said, but was suddenly pushed against the wall by the senior._

_"But if you wanted to do something with me, don't hesitate to ask."_

"Wha, Wha…What?" Haku stuttered as Zabuza's hard body crushed him against the wall. He looked up into the older teen's dark eyes and a small blush appeared onto his porcelain face. Zabuza then leaned his face down, so that his mouth hovered over Haku's right ear.

"Did I stutter?" Zabuza whispered. His voice filled with lust. Haku then felt something warm and wet touch his ear ever so gently. It only took the younger boy a second or two to realize what it was. He couldn't help but shudder which caused the brown spiky hair teen to let out a small chuckle and then Haku felt a large hand grip his arm.

"Let's get out of here and go back to my place, eh?" And with that, Haku was being led out of the small apartment room, into the hallway. He was so stunned he didn't even hear Sakura and Kakashi say goodbye. He could barely make out the doors as Zabuza dragged him out of the building. Everything was a blur until the car came to a halt and they finally reached the pale red door of a beaten down house. Zabuza's hand brushed against the paint peeling from the door and touched the rusty knob.

"Is this…?" Haku started out, but was cut off by Zabuza.

"I live alone. It's all I could afford," his voice was a bit rough and defensive, but still heated with lust. He opened the door and grabbed Haku's arm and led him into the house. To Haku's surprise, the house was decent looking on the inside. Due to its appearance out in the front, the young teen was expecting a mess of garbage, old pizza boxes, and coke cans. Perhaps a beer bottle or two, since he already came to the conclusion that Zabuza drank. Maybe even a cigarette pack?

Instead, Haku saw a tidy bare room. A couch rested somewhat in the middle, a small little coffee table next to it with a lamp. In front of the couch, which leaned against the white wall, was a tv set and then there was a plant pot of two, next to that. It was the complete opposite of what he was expecting out of the older teen. He didn't have much time to look, for Zabuza led him away from the living room, into a smaller room, with a desk and a bed in it. Zabuza then pushed him into the small black sheet bed and before he could even get up, the older teen was already on top of him.

"Zabu…" Haku tried to say his name, but the senior crushed his wet mouth in hunger against his. Brown eyes widened in surprise, not just from the kiss, but from large strong hands roaming his small framed body. Soon, the warm hands went underneath his loose shirt and when Haku felt the skin on skin contact, he immediately felt warm and his pants tightened around him in a certain area. He let out a small moan and could feel Zabuza smile against his swollen parted lips.

It all felt so wonderful, but it was all going too fast. Before Haku knew it, his shirt had been removed and he could feel a Zabuza's hard naked chest against his. More kissing took place and soon Zabuza was placing small red dots upon Haku's long pale neck, causing him to whimper and grip even tighter onto his shoulders.

"Zabu… Zabuza," Haku managed to mutter out as Zabuza nip at his collarbone and place wet kisses upon it. His knuckles that were gripping the older teen's shoulder, turned white.

"Zabuza, Zabuza…" Haku cried out and soon a loud slap could be heard throughout the house. Zabuza looked flabbergast and stared at the younger teen. His mouth slightly opened, his lips glistening from the little light in the room. He then touched his reddened cheek; his fingers lightly touching against the flushed skin. Haku looked like he was about to break into tears. He managed to shove the spiky haired teen off him and ran out of the room.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered, still a bit stunned, and then got up and quickly ran out of the room as well. Once his head finally cleared, everyone in the neighborhood could hear a worried cry, shouting out, "Haku!"

* * *

About three blocks away from Zabuza's house, a young boy, who at first glance looked like a beautiful girl, walked silently down the street. If you were to look closer at the teen you would see that his pale face was all flushed with dried up tear streaks upon his cheeks. His eyes were all bloodshot and he was just a mess. 

Sniffling a bit to himself, Haku kept a steady pace and brought his sleeve to his face to wipe away more tears that managed to escape from his dead eyes. He then adjusted his backpack's straps on his shoulder and secretly scolded himself for being so naïve and too trusting. Just what on earth was he thinking of letting Zabuza touch him that way? Kiss him that way? Haku suddenly felt very warm at the thought of the senior. He let his fingers slid slowly against his plump lips as he recalled how the older teen pressed his open mouth against his. How he tasted.

But, was Zabuza honestly attracted to him? Did he truly have any feelings for him? They only met today, but the very thought of the older teen, made Haku's stomach feel very heavy and made it feel like it was being tightened into a big knot.

Suddenly a loud shout brought the young boy away from his thoughts. He looked up and turned around to where the shout was coming from. A tall lanky figure was running towards him and it was obvious who the figure belong to. Haku's mouth fell into a straight line and his eyes fell to his feet. For some reason, all he could think of was how much of a mess he looked like. Tear stained cheeks, face all warm and pink, blood shot eyes, and probably slime falling from his nose. He could only wipe his face with his already stained sleeve and try to force a smile upon his face.

Zabuza finally caught up with him. His face was graced with a small smile. He was relieved. Haku forced himself to look up at him, noticing the desperate look that suddenly appeared on the spiky haired teen's face. And just then, warm arm enveloped the small boy, bring him to the warmth he secretly desired. Haku leaned against the broad muscular chest and let himself loose.

"You're crying…" Zabuza stated softly. He could feel the wet stains upon his shirt. His grip on Haku tightened.

"I know…" was all he got for a reply.

How did it come to this? This was not what Haku was expecting for his first day at school. He didn't mean to fall in love. Was it even love? Or was it lust? He didn't even know what he felt for the senior. All he knew was that when he was around him, his heart beat fastened, his stomach tightened, and he felt so free around him. This wasn't suppose to happen. He only wanted to stop being the shy and reluctant. He didn't want to be the shy Haku: the lonely outcast. He didn't mean to get so attached to someone so quickly. Attached to a guy of all people. How queer was he.

But suddenly, it became obvious what Haku was feeling as he let out small soft sobs. He couldn't make out the small comforting words that Zabuza was whispering to him. He couldn't even make out the color of the shirt that the older teen was wearing. All he could make out was his feelings for Zabuza.

It was indeed love.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	5. V: I love you

**_Author's Notes: A bit rushed, but meh. I want to wrap the story together and complete it soon, so yeah (as if you couldn't tell). Hope you enjoy. This is actually my first attempt at writing yaoi. Very soft as of now. I promise later in the story there will be more hotter scenes dealing with Haku and Zabuza.. I promise! So expect a lot of hardcore yaoi to happen later in the story! Heh. _****  
**

**

* * *

Like Snow**

Zabuza ran his fingers through Haku's long silky hair as he let the younger boy continue to sob onto his shirt. He couldn't believe how quickly everything went. He didn't mean to hurt the younger boy's feelings, if that's what he did. Sadly, he didn't understand why Haku was crying. He just let the sophomore continue to cry on him because he felt if he did anything else, he would just cause Haku to cry even more.

Zabuza whispered more comforting words and soon began to lead the raven haired beauty towards his house. It seemed like forever, but soon they were entering the house and going pass the living room and back into Zabuza's bedroom. Zabuza tucked the younger teen into his bed and kissed him on his forehead. But before he could leave, small arms encircled his waist, bringing him closer to the bed, closer to the warmth. Zabuza sighed and turned around, to see the teary eyed sophomore staring at him.

"Don't leave," Haku whispered and pulled the older teen closer to him. Zabuza moved closer to Haku and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. Suddenly, Zabuza felt small hands on his chin and a pair of luscious small lips pressed against his hard chapped ones. It was heaven to both of them. They continued to kiss each other, Zabuza on top of Haku, leaning against him. Their tongues intertwined. Zabuza rested his hand on Haku's face, pulling him closer. He couldn't get enough of him.

They continued to kiss each other as their clothes were removed. Soon naked bodies were pressing hard against one another. Nothing was standing in their way. Nothing at all, except Haku. But he didn't let himself get in the way of what he was feeling. He made his inner feelings shut up and stayed put, letting Zabuza's hands all over him. His lips pressing against his long throat. He could feel his skin being pinched from Zabuza nipping at him. Haku let out a small moan.

His long hair was splayed all over the bed as his legs were held up by Zabuza's big hands and then spread apart. Zabuza let out a small smirk.

"Zabuza!" Haku gasped, turning red from embarrassment.

"Yes?" Zabuza questioned. One of his eyebrows rose.

Haku fell silent. He had no idea what to say. He looked down at his naked chest and didn't even utter a word. Zabuza took this as the okay to continue and spread the smaller boy's legs farther out, staring at what laid between the two long smooth legs. Haku could still feel the blush upon his face and he could feel it burn even more as Zabuza began to place kisses upon his soft inner thighs. Haku let out another small moan and instantly placed his hands on Zabuza's head.

"Zabuza… What are you..?" But soon his sentence faded into nothing as Zabuza pressed his mouth against him. Giving soft small kisses here and there. His mouth soon hovering over his tip. Then he engulfed him causing Haku to cry out, gripping onto his head.

"Zabuza…" He mewled out as Zabuza slid him out of his mouth and then deep throated him back once more. It continued like this for some time, causing the poor young boy to pant before he climaxed. Once finished, Haku breathed loud and hard; his flushed body all wet and hot. He couldn't believe what just happened. Zabuza just gave him a blow job.

_Zabuza just gave him a blow job…_

Haku looked down and peered at Zabuza. The older teen was panting heavily as well and his tanned skin was just as sweaty as he was. His spiky hair was even slightly damp and the spikes were wilting just a bit. His dark eyes stared into his and all of a sudden, Haku remembered what he said earlier that day.

"…We carry the same eyes…"

Haku pulled Zabuza's face close and kissed him on the forehead ever so gently. And then he said something he shouldn't have said.

"I love you."

_

* * *

To Be Continued…_


	6. VI: Heartbreak and a Poem

**_Author's Notes: Two or three more chapters left! Hope I didn't rush this chapter, but the end is coming soon! Oh noes for you, but good for me cuz it's hard keeping up with fanfics! Hope you all enjoy! _****  
**

**

* * *

Like Snow**

The ceiling… How long had he been staring at it? Probably a good hour or two, but he didn't care. He just needed something to get his mind off what had just happened. He felt like a complete moron. How could he have been so naïve! How could he have been so foolish? How could he have said that! He shouldn't have, but he did. What on earth possessed him to in the first place? He should have just kept his mouth shut, but he didn't. Noooo. He has to open his big fat mouth and utter those three little words that no one should when they just met someone! Especially to someone they met that day!

Haku gave a sigh and sat up on his bed. He laid his hand on his face and let out a groan. Why? Why? Why? Why did he have to be so incredibly stupid? He sat there for a moment and then glanced at his clock. It was 12 o'clock exact and he knew he should be already asleep, but he was completely restless. Also, he didn't even start on his homework and boy, did he have a lot to do. He couldn't help it though. His mind was a complete mess. He stood up and then went over to his desk, where his homework was laid out. He took a seat, grabbed a pencil and began to scribble away into the night.

_

* * *

Haku pulled Zabuza's face close and kissed him on the forehead ever so gently. And then he said something he shouldn't have said._

_"I love you."_

_Zabuza pulled away from him quickly and stared at him. His dark eyes, wide with… fear? …Fear? Why? Zabuza slowly got up and turned away from Haku, who was sitting, half naked, on his bed._

_"Zabuza…?" Haku whispered and tried to reach for him, but the older teen flinched from his touch. Haku could feel his eyes start to water, but he held back his tears and let out a small sniffle. He then got up, slightly tripping from his pants, and tried to touch the older teen once more, only to have his wrist caught in a rough grip._

_"Leave… NOW."_

* * *

By 2'o clock, Haku was snuggled into his bed. His hair splayed upon his cream colored pillow and his body wrapped in dark blue blankets. He laid there for a bit; his tears flowing down his soft porcelain cheeks. His eyes were wide at first, but soon they slowly closed. A small sob could be heard from the silent room and after that, a few more sobs followed. How was he going to manage tomorrow in school? Should he even bother going to school tomorrow? Well, he would have to go to school sometime and there was no point missing school due to… 

Part of him didn't want to see him due to embarrassment, but part of him did. He wanted to apologize to him and tell him to forget what happened. But how could he forget? How could they both forget what happened between them?

_

* * *

"Leave… NOW." Zabuza said rather harshly as pointed to the door. His back was still turned away from him. Haku didn't know what to do, but he soon began to pull up with boxers and pants and zipper up, while holding back his tears and the sobs that desperately wanted to come out. After tidying up, he sulked slowly to the door, but before leaving he stopped and turned around._

_"Zabuza…" He tried to reason with the senior once more._

_"Just leave, Haku," Zabuza said. His voice was cold and his back was still turned away from him as if he was ashamed at what just happened and at what he said. Haku stared at his back and then glanced at the ground and let a tear roll down his pale face. He then turned and left in silence, not seeing that the older teen turned around with eyes full of regret._

* * *

BRRRRRIIIINNNNNNG! BRRRRRIIIINNNNNNG! 

Haku's eyes shot wide open and his body jerked quickly, causing him to sit up. He stared at his clock to read 6:30 am upon the face. It was time to get up. He got up quickly and grimaced as another ring came from the clock. He made his way over to his dresser, picked up the red clock, and shut off the alarm before another ring was thrown his way. How he hated the sound. After putting the small shiny clock back on his dresser, he made his way out of his room to prepare for school.

After taking a quick shower, brushing his hair while brushing his teeth at the same time, and popping a cherry filled pop tart into his mouth, he bid his mother, who was pouring some coffee for herself, goodbye. He then stepped outside and took a big breath of fresh air. Then he made his way to school.

_

* * *

Haku left Zabuza's house in shame and with even more tears than before. He walked away from the house, his head bent down and his hands wrapped around his backpack's straps. Last time the senior came rushing outside, calling out to him and apologizing, but this time it wouldn't happen. Haku knew he fucked up pretty badly and why on earth would Zabuza come rushing to him, apologizing, when it wasn't his fault? Haku just continued to walk until he reached his house, where he flung himself on his bed and laid there for the next few hours, crying his heart out._

* * *

Haku stood in front of the school's main entrance, with a look upon his face as if he were debating to go in or not. He took another deep breath and opened the door and headed in. First he stopped at his locker and then he walked around the hallways for a bit, watching other students walk by him, talking to their friends and such. First class started at 7:30 and it was 7:20 by Haku's wrist watch. He had a bit of time to kill, but he didn't know what to do, so he just wander through the halls watching other students. By the time it hit 7:28, many were running or dashing to their class, but Haku took his time as he made his way to Miss Tsunade's for Zabuza would be there. 

When the 7:30 bell rang, Haku was making his way to his seat, noticing that Zabuza was not there, as well as Kakashi. Once the bell ended, Miss Tsunade, entered the room. "Good morning class!" she said, her voice thundered out. A few simple, tired students replied back with a good morning, but Haku remained silent. He fingered at his lined sheet with his poem on it, hoping it was okay. He wasn't sure if it was due today for Miss Tsunade never assigned a due date, but he did it anyway just to be safe. He watched at the busty blond woman glanced at the classroom; a frown fell upon her face.

"Great," she mutter out loud, "Kakashi and Zabuza are once again…" But before she could finish her sentence, the door slammed open and walked in none other, Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Well, well, well," Tsunade started out, "What's your excuse this time?"

"Well, we simply…" Kakashi started out, but Zabuza gave Kakashi a knowing look causing the silver haired teen to shut up.

"Oh please, do enlighten us," Tsunade sarcastically said, as the two made their way to their seats. Kakashi gave Zabuza a look, which made Zabuza just shrug his shoulders as he sat down.

"Never mind," was all Kakashi said which surprised Miss Tsunade and the whole class, including Haku. Tsunade's face look a bit shock, but went away as her eyebrows furrowed and she slammed her hand upon her desk.

"Very well then!" She said and continued with, "So yesterday, you kids had homework! I hope you all did it because what I have in store for you today is a fun activity dealing with it! What is it you ask? Well here is your "fun" activity... You get to read your poems out loud to the class! How does that sound everyone?"

Groans, moans, and muttering went throughout the classroom, causing the bust blond to slam her hand on her desk once more.

"Quiet down!" she barked and the room fell silent. "I don't care how much you don't feel like reading your poems out loud or how much you think your poem sucks or how you're not a good writer! We're reading them out loud, people, and everyone will be reading them out loud whether they like it or not!"

She glared at the whole class, but soon her glare faded and an evil grin appeared upon her face. "So… Who wants to go first? Any volunteers? If not, then I will decide who gets to go first."

A hand slowly went up in the air. And before Haku could register what he was doing, he heard Miss Tsunade's loud booming voice call out his name, telling him to come up to the front of the class and to read his poem out loud.

_

* * *

To Be Continued…_


End file.
